Gentlemen Aren't Nice
by Nefetiti
Summary: Inspired by the song "Gentlemen Aren't Nice" by Emilie Autumn and for some strange reason, Professor Layton. I'm sure he's a pervert, y'know. Not work safe, pretty smutty and rude. Set in an alternative universe to Naruto as well, just so you know.


**Gentlemen Aren't Nice**

**Note: This is set in an alternative universe to the actual _Naruto_. Inspired by "Gentlemen Aren't Nice" by Emilie Autumn and Professor Layon for some strange reason. Hope you enjoy!****(c) to me, Nefetiti. No using without my permission.  
**

This man, Orochimaru, had memerised Nefetiti for months now. He was just...such a gentleman. They enjoyed nights out together and shared expensive wine that he would always pay for. One night, he invited her back to his place. "I have the perfect wine to end the night for us both. I assure that you won't have tried it before", he'd smiled.  
They'd got into Orochimaru's place. It was clean, beautifully decorated if not a little dark in taste. Dark red walls and mahogany panels covered the floor and skirting boards. It was boiling hot though. Nefetiti felt herself burn up as she entered the abode.  
"Here. Let me...take your coat." He said slowly. He reached to take it from her shoulders and brushed her bare flesh with his cold fingers. She shuddered slightly.  
"You certainly like it tropical in temperature, don't you, Orochimaru?" she laughed. He laughed back. "Yes. Take your clothes off it you like."

"...What?" Nefetiti half-laughed. Nefetiti didn't know what she'd just heard was real or she'd imagined it.  
"You heard. If not, I'll do it." Orochimaru proceeded to undress Nefetiti as she squirmed away. He grabbed her wrist. Hard. A gentleman shouldn't do this!  
"What are you doing? Please let me go!" she begged. He kissed all the way up her arm suavely He then pushed her to the wall, trapping her. He placed both of his hands at each side of her, encasing her in his gaze. She was panting, looking all around for an escape. There was none.  
Suddenly, Orochimaru grabbed Nefetiti's wrist, swinging her around and letting her go. She fell to the floor and he climbed on top of her. He started to undress her again, this time slamming her head to the floor, not too hard though, just enough to daze her. He got to her shirt, then her trousers and she stalled for time. "Orochimaru! I thought you were...were..." Nefetiti stuttered.  
"A gentleman?" Orochimaru laughed. He started to undress himself as he spoke. "It's a good guise though, isn't it? It works wonders to charm a girl, then ensnare her. "Her", meaning you, my dear." He took off his shirt, then dropped his trousers just to knee length, letting his boxers and his already evident erection showing. Nefetiti gulped, hating herself for being so gullible and giving herself to him blindly.  
Orochimaru peeled off Nefetiti's bra from her slightly sweaty torso, the temperature in the room taking its toll. He looked at her great breasts, little droplets of sweat already appearing in her cleavage and looking like jewels. The heat was starting to take its toll; Nefetiti felt hot and tired and just a little bit sick. He laughed and started to slip down Nefetiti's underwear. Now Nefetiti laughed. "You'll never get them off of me without me getting up!" she whispered.  
"Would you like to bet me on that?" Orochimaru smiled sickly. That small grin that used to send Nefetiti's heart fluttering was now replaced with a cruel, twisted smirk. In a flash, Orochimaru took the rim of Nefetiti's pants and ripped them from her body. He slid hs boxers to meet his trousers and placed his throbbing manhood at Nefetiti's entrance. He inserted it slowly, questioning the tightness that Nefetiti had. He stopped. He could feel her hymen. "Shit, you're a virgin?" he sneered. "We'll fix that..." he started slowly pressing through her entrance and the pain was unbearable.  
Nefetiti started screaming and writhing. She needed something, anything just to stop the pain. She'd rather die. "Uh...please! Go faster!" she screamed. He proceeded to grant her wishes, and it hurt like hell, but nothing like the latter pain she'd felt. She also felt her hymen tear and bit her lip to stop the screams coming. Orochimaru groaned a little and started groping Nefetiti's breasts. It seemed such irony that this ample bosom belonged to a virgin. He chuckled a little and leant down to kiss each one, then play with her nipple in his mouth.  
Nefetiti gasped. The wet sensation caused her nipples to harden into little nubs and her whole breasts perk up unwantedly. She groaned and tried to push Orochimaru off of her, but to no avail. A fire spread across Nefetiti's pelvis...but she didn't know what it was. Pain? Embarassment? ...Pleasure? She didn't want to find out. If it was pain, it'd only get worse. If it was pleasure, she'd never live it down. She needed to get away. She wriggled from side to side, trying to free herself. Orochimaru put his strong hands around both of her shoulders.  
"Keep still!" he shook her. Her breasts jiggled and he felt small pleasure creep up his chest. He continued to pump in and out of her, watching her whole body judder as he thrusted. His manhood tightened up and his breathing rate increased. "Oh...Nefetiti!" he moaned and closed his eyes. He lifted his head up and flicked his long hair from his face. He started thrusting harder and Nefetiti felt the same flame rising up to her as well.  
She didn't want this. Or did she? No, she couldn't. It was wrong..._this_ was wrong. But still, the want to moan increased and increased until she had to bite her lip again. This time, she bit it so hard that it started to bleed. A little blood sat on her lip and Orochimaru reached to lick it. Reaching in a little more, he went in for a proper kiss. He thrusted faster and faster and could feel Nefetiti's breasts shake beneath his chiselled chest.  
A moan escaped Nefetiti's lips and Orochimaru pumped even faster. They were both covered in sweat and Orochimaru began to moan louder. "Ah...ah...oh..." Orochimaru sighed. Nefetiti turned her head away in embarassment and let out small moans in the form of whimpers.  
"Please...Orochimaru...stop." she begged."Before it gets too much for me." she wanted to say.  
"Why, Nefetiti? Oh. I get it...you _like_ this. Heh heh heh." he chuckled and began pushing and rubbing her clit and Nefetiti gasped.  
"Please! Stop! I don't want this!" Nefetiti started bucking and placed her hand to her mouth. Her gasped got irregular and juttery and she started to come. She tightened up and Orochimaru felt this. It was like her entrance was contouring to his thickness. He pumped in and out, the friction getting more and more due to the lack of space. Nefetiti felt his manhood throb inside of her and grabbed onto his shoulders.  
They both started to come. Orochimaru moaned deeply whilst Nefetiti let out unwanted squeals and gasps of pleasure. Orochimaru's seed seeped inside of Nefetiti and bubbled up outside of her entrance. Nefetiti let go of Orochimaru's shoulders, revealing pink nail marks. Orochimaru pulled out and got up to clean himself up. He found a towel and started to wipe the sweat from his body. He pulled up his trousers and underwear, and heard a sharp bang. He tilted his head up, and Nefetiti, and her clothes, were gone.


End file.
